


Snowball Fight

by dancing_homestuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight, War times, i tried to make it cute, idk what else do you put here, over dramatics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_homestuck/pseuds/dancing_homestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you just beaned me in the back of the head with a snowball as I was heading home and oh no you do not hit me with a snowball and just get away with it this is WAR AND YOU ARE GOING DOWN (bonus: we somehow manage to get everybody else that walks by involved and there’s alliances and giant forts and maybe we’re getting a little bit carried away- wait we’re on the local snap story??)"  <a href="http://sparklyskinnyjeans.tumblr.com/post/134146649646/some-fun-holiday-aus">From this post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> A little Christmas gift! And by that I mean I had meant to get this written out at least a month ago, but hey it's ready now and just so happens to be Christmas, so lets pretend I planned it that way!

Ryan readjusted his scarf so it better covered him and nuzzled his chin into it. It was noon on a Saturday, and normally Ryan would have liked to be spending this snowy day in his apartment, cuddled up with something warm and some video games or maybe a good book. But no, he couldn't possibly have a nice day. 

Instead, he had been called into the office at 6 AM to fix some co-worker's careless mistake, one which Ryan had even warned him of beforehand. How it circled back to being his problem, Ryan had no idea, but it's not like he could whine about it to his boss – he rather liked having a job and at least a smidgen of respect. 

All Ryan had to do now was cut through the park and head down a couple of blocks, and he was home sweet home. He kept his head down, face as buried in the warmth around his neck as possible, careful to watch people’s feet as to not bump into them. He didn’t notice the cans lined up on the back of a beach as he passed, a few already knocked down.

He did notice a cold and wet slap to the face. 

Ryan stumbled to a halt, blinking in surprise at the small heap of snow that now splattered at his feet while his face stung slightly from both the cold and the impact of the apparent snowball. He looked up and finally saw the cans along the bench, then looked beyond them to see a guy staring at him. The man looked to be about college age, and was bundled in a purple jacket and black beanie, a few locks of curly black hair poking out. His brown eyes sat behind his thick-framed glasses and registered slight shock, though there was a mischievous glint of amusement there as well.

Ryan narrowed his eyes in what was supposed to be a threatening way, but it only made the man fight with a smile for a bit before succumbing to laughter. He laughed so hard that he bent himself over and looked to be in tears.

Ryan was not in the mood for this. He did not need “hit in the face with a snowball” and “laughed at by a college kid” added to his list of shit that went wrong today. He did, however, feel in the mood for some form of revenge, and it seemed like the soon-to-be victim was doing a very good job of distracting himself. 

After a few moments more of the man’s laughing (which Ryan begrudging admitted to himself was a little bit cute, even if it wasn’t _that_ funny) he finally straightened up, wiping a stray tear from his face. 

“Sorry about that man, my aim’s usually better.” He apologized, which almost surprised Ryan; he had half expected the stranger to just wander off still laughing, “Didn’t see you walking behind my little firing ra- ah!” 

The man yelped when he was cut off by ball of packed snow to the face. Ryan was proud that he had managed bend down and make a snow ball without the laughing man noticing, even more so that he had actually hit his target. 

Ryan was prepared to just walk away his little victory won, figuring that an-eye-for-an-eye had been successfully followed through with. Glancing at the man, however, revealed a down right scandalized look on the younger’s face.

“Hey! I hit you by accident!” the man yelled, and it would have seemed angry if it weren’t for the playful smile tugging at his lips. 

Ryan couldn’t help his own slight smile as he responded, “And I hit you back. What’s your point?” Why he was playing along he had no idea. 

The man’s mouth was agape in over-exaggerated shock before it pulled up into a face-splitting grin, “Oh you’re so on!” he quickly bent down and scooped up a snowball, tossing it in Ryan’s direction.

Ryan was fast, though, ducking behind the bench still between them just as the ball flew over his head. He scooped up some snow and started packing it, glad he had worn gloves that day. He held the newly made ball in his hand and then stopped himself. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to toss a snowball at some random kid in the middle of the park? 

He felt more than heard the telltale _splat_ of a snowball hitting the back of the bench and hell yeah he was going to get back at this guy. 

Ryan popped up from his cover, his arm already drawn back and aimed for the blotch of purple that was trying to dart away, managing to send his ammo into the man’s leg just as he managed to duck behind a tree. 

Taking a risk, Ryan raced out from his cover, scooping up snow as he ran towards a different tree, one that would hopefully give him a better angle. Before he could reach it he felt a ball collide with his side and tossed the one he had packed, though it missed the target by a mile. 

He made it behind the tree, pressing his back to it. He scooped down and made two snowballs, preparing himself. He whipped around the tree just in time to laugh at his opponent action rolling out from his own cover.

Ryan threw one of his snow balls, catching the man square in his stomach when he come up from his roll, but the other was quick to toss his own load at Ryan, nailing him in the shoulder. Another ball from the blond, but this one was quickly dodged and countered by a freshly made one aimed at Ryan's face. Ryan ducked down just in time to avoid getting hit, already going to grab more snow when he heard yelling behind him. 

"Oh, what the fuck!?" Ryan froze and peaked over his shoulder. 

A man with pale skin and freckles looked to have caught the brunt of the last snow ball to the face, some powder still lodged in his auburn curls. Beside him was a lanky man with a big nose and disorganized blond hair who was snickering, barely containing himself as little squeaks came out. 

"What's the big idea!?" The ginger stormed, angry eyes shifting between Ryan and the unwitting perpetrator. The blond beside him started to crack up even more. 

"Michael," he said in a very amused British accent, “That hit you straight in the face!” 

"Gavin, shut the fuck up! I know it hit me in the face, that's why I'm pissed!" 

"But the look on your face, Michael! It was priceless!" The man -- Gavin, was it? -- Started doubling over with laughter as Michael's face grew redder. Suddenly, Michael dipped down and grabbed a clump of snow, smashing it into his friend’s hair. He laughed boisterously as the brit pouted at him. The whole scene made Ryan chuckle. That is until a now familiar coldness suddenly greeted the back of his head. 

"Boom, headshot!" Cheered the voice behind him.

Ryan turned around slowly, staring intently at the man before letting a smile over take his face, “So we’re playing dirty now, are we?”

“Hey man, you’re the one who turned your back on me.” The man chuckled, smiling mischievously.

Ryan launched himself back into action, the other two strangers now fighting each other as well. Soon poorly aimed crossfire lead to Gavin hitting Ryan in the arm. Ryan was surprised when Gavin was then hit by the man in purple, but was quickly distracted again when Michael tossed one and narrowly missed him, hitting the man instead.

The couple’s brawl turned into a single’s war as every man was left to fend for themselves. As they continued, more innocent bystanders fell into the line of fire, some fleeing but others jumping right into the challenge. Ryan spotted a guy with a curly mustache completely dump a pile of snow on his friend, a man with a full beard and ginger hair, without needing any prompting. A colorful gaggle of girls – one with long, blonde hair, one with fiery red hair, and one with curled purple hair – were swooped into the struggle at some point. A buff man with short blonde hair and a strong jaw was hit in the side of the head and joined to avenge himself.

With so many people, it didn’t take long for snow forts to be made. First starting as small lumps, they were slowly fortified to become nigh on impenetrable structures. Groups had been formed, friendships torn apart by snow and tears while new ones dawned. Michael and the bearded man ganged up on Gavin who had teamed with the purple haired girl – though Ryan noted that they appeared at a stalemate, possibly even negotiating the idea of teaming up. The man with the mustache found new kinship with a large, curly haired man and a darker skinned man with messy black hair and a short beard. For a short time there was a seven-man group that called themselves “Funhaus” and had the largest of forts, but they crumbled and split apart from within, their fort as abandoned as their previous alliance. 

The groups were strong, but glued to their bases and slow in movement. This made it easy for surprise attacks from single players, like a shorter man with scruff who seemed to be calling himself “Lil’ J” or the red-headed girl that was apparently dedicated to nailing Michael in the head every time he emerged from cover.

Ryan leaned his back against a tree, his head on a swivel. He had forgone any truces, not one to trust lightly in times of war, though he wished now that he had someone at his back. Tired of trying to dodge twenty snowballs at once, Ryan had been slowly making his way to the old Funhaus fort. The others seemed to be avoiding it and its treacherous aura, but Ryan wasn’t afraid to occupy a cursed castle. 

He took a deep breath and armed himself as best he could – a snowball for each hand and two more temporarily held in his pockets – prepared to run the last stretch to the nearly five foot fort. He darted out into the open, ducking low and going as fast as he could. Still, cold snow made contact with his legs and sides, and he chucked his snowballs at any immediate threat. By the time he ducked behind the snowy fortress he was down to his last snowball and panting. 

Glad to finally be behind some substantial cover, Ryan took a moment to catch his breath, sitting with the fort to his back so no one could sneak up from behind him. He wasn’t prepared for the sudden sound of someone else’s back hitting the wall next to him. He whipped his head to the side, seeing the man in purple backed up against the wall, teeth grit and gaze over his shoulder so that he was looking around the fortress and thus not seeing Ryan. The man ducked out of cover for a second, sending a snow ball sailing through the air. His eyes lit up at the same time someone gave a shrill shriek from far off, and then the man quickly moved back into cover. 

He turned around, presumably to pack another ball, only to freeze when his eyes met Ryan’s. There was a tense moment in which neither moved, eyes calculating and waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally the man swallowed hard and put on a smile, though it seemed rather forced.

“Guess we had the same idea,” He said, “Great minds think alike.”

Ryan chuckled at that, giving the man a genuine smile as they both visibly relaxed. “Yeah, I guess they do.”

They sat there for a moment, just catching their breath. “Hey,” Ryan said, “We started this together, maybe want to team up and finish this together?” and offered his hand to the near stranger. 

He hadn’t trusted anyone during this war of theirs, but this man… He would choose to trust this man, and him alone. Why he felt such a bond was beyond him. Why he was being so hyper dramatic about a snowball fight was also beyond him.

The man studied Ryan closely, eyes flickering between his face and the offered hand. Finally an easy grin took over his face and he shook Ryan’s gloved hand with his own uncovered one. “Yeah. That sounds like a good way to go out. My names Ray, by the way.”

“Ryan.”

“Oh good. I can finally stop calling you ‘That Hot Guy’ in my head,” 

Ryan blushed at that, and Ray blushed too, as if he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. 

“Quick! While they’re sucking each other’s dicks!” Shouted a voice to their left. Suddenly a small group of three – a short kid with sandy blonde hair, a taller man with black hair and matching beard, and a man with wavy, luscious brown locks who had shouted – came out from around the side of the fort. Ryan, snowball still in one hand, was quick to throw it, hitting the one with black hair. 

“Miles, no!” Shouted the short one, but his anguish over his friend was soon overcome by anguish for himself as Ray hit him square in the chest. Ray then ducked a ball from the long haired man, giving Ryan an opening to throw a handful of packed snow right back at him. The three retreated, a few snowballs following on their heels as they rushed from the fort. 

Ray and Ryan shared smiles and a high-fives. Their celebration didn’t last long though, because Ryan quickly pulled them back down under their cover just as a series of snow balls sailed over their head. When they peaked back up they found that Funhaus had reformed and looked like they were not too pleased that someone had occupied their fort. 

Ryan lost track of time as they played, watching Ray’s back and knowing that Ray was watching his. They defended their fort for a long time until they decided that the better strategy would be to move out. They sprung ambushes and fended off others. They made temporary alliances with some groups, but they were always broken in the end. That was okay though, because between Ray’s accuracy and Ryan’s power, they really didn’t need anyone else. They’re minds and actions were so in synch that Ray had dubbed it “The R and R connection.”

By the time they were done, everyone was panting, lying on the snow. There were leftover forts and banks of snowballs, the old Funhaus fort had been torn down and pulled apart, the remains of a botched “Stop the Violence” campaign consisting of a village of small snow people sat off to one side, riddled with snowballs and disembodied heads with button noses. Ray and Ryan were lying next to each other, lazily moving their limbs to create snow angels. 

“When did it get so dark out?” Ryan asked, still a little breathless. The bright blue day had turned into a deep night already, the park now illuminated only by the street lights and the full moon above.

“I don’t know man, shit just happens in winter. It’s like one minute it’s noon and the next it’s midnight.” Ray replied, recovering his own breathing and slipping his eyes closed with a relaxed smile.

Sitting in the snow Ryan realized just how cold he was, the frozen water seeping into his clothes. Ryan considered just going home, but he kind of really didn’t want to say goodbye to Ray. Not only was the man a good shot, but he was quick witted and fun to talk to. 

“Dude, we’re totally going to catch colds out here.” Ray commented, though he didn’t make any move to stand up. 

“Then we should probably get up.” Ryan chuckled, also making no move to do so. 

Ray gave out a light groan in response, lifting one arm weakly off the ground only to flop it right back down again. “It’s too much effort.” He complained. 

Ryan laughed at that, then finally forced himself to sit up in his place. He considered Ray for a moment. He then realized that Ray’s jeans and hoodie were probably just about soaked through and the poor kid actually could catch a bad cold out here. He should really get Ray into some warm clothes. 

“Hey, you were boasting about that gamerscore of yours earlier-,”

“Bragging, Ryan, bragging,” Ray interrupted him, “Boasting is what you do to make shit seem more impressive than it really is. Bragging is when you already know how impressive it is.”

“Mhm. Well, why don’t you show me these _boasted_ skills of yours. I’ve got Call of Duty, an X-Box, and some hot chocolate back at my place, if you’d like.”

Ray’s eyes opened and he gave Ryan a sideways glance, looking him over. “You promise that you’re not secretly a surprise murderer or something?” 

Ryan laughed at that. “I promise that I will not surprise murder you.” He said, not entirely denying Ray’s accusation. 

Ray’s eyes narrowed further until he puffed out a laugh. “Well, at least I can be sure you’ll tell me when you’re about to murder me then.” 

“Well of course. I am nothing if not a gentleman,” Ryan smiled as he got up, walking over to Ray and snorting when the smaller man just put his arms up, motioning for Ryan to pull him up. Ryan did as was requested, enjoying Ray’s little yelp when he was hoisted up faster than expected. 

“Oh man, you’re shivering,” Ryan noted as he steadied Ray. “Here, this might help a bit,” Ryan took off his own scarf and wrapped it around Ray’s neck so that it also covered a bit of his shoulders as well as the exposed flesh between his hoodie and his chin. 

Ray’s cheeks were already flushed and the street lights are dim, but Ryan was so close to Ray that he can nearly feel the heat radiating off of them as the blush deepened, and he couldn't help but think it incredibly adorable.

Ryan shook himself from his thoughts, and offered Ray his arm, “Shall we?” Ray snorted, but took the offered arm anyway. 

“Oh, wait!” Ray said, digging his left hand into his pocket so he didn’t have to let go of Ryan with his right. Ray produced his phone and quickly unlocked it, opening up some app that has a little ghost icon set on a yellow background. “Smile!” he said, holding the device up and pressing the camera button before Ryan can properly react.

Ray examined the picture then let out a little whine. “What? What’s wrong?” Ryan asked, trying to look over Rays shoulder. 

“This just isn’t fair! You weren’t even paying attention and look! Your face is perfect!” Ryan looked and laughed at the image. Somehow the light had caught him just right that his blue eyes were nearly glowing and there was a dramatic shadow over his slightly scruffy face. The rest of the picture was even better though, because Ray was right next to him, smiling brightly, his brown eyes mysterious in the night and the lighting giving his expression a hint of mischievousness. Behind them were other participants of the snowball fight, all laying around on the ground in a manner that kind of made them look like bodies. 

Ryan laughed at the image. “Guess I still got it.” He said under his breath. 

“Got what?” Ray asked suspiciously, making sure to save the picture before putting it up on his story. 

“Oh, I used to be model back in like, high school or something,” 

“Fucking figures.” Ray scoffs as they begin to walk away from the park and towards Ryan’s apartment. 

They talked all the way there, conversation easy and fun. When they finally reached Ryan’s, Ray was shaking rather badly and Ryan gave him an extra set of clothes to wear, realizing soon afterwards that his heart had not been ready to see Ray dwarfed in a pair of old sweats and one of his t-shirts. He made up some instant cocoa and popcorn and they settled on the couch to play video games. 

Ray proved his right to brag by beating Ryan in nearly every match they play, though that didn’t mean that Ryan simply handed the victory over to him. They bantered as they played and as the night went on games turned into movies. They fall asleep on the couch together, Ray pressed into Ryan’s side and Ryan’s arm wrapped around Ray.


End file.
